The present invention relates to a control device for use with a control template or smart card. The invention has been developed primarily for use with remote control systems, and will be described hereinafter with reference to these and other applications. However, it will be appreciated, particularly in view of the number of alternative examples given, that the invention is not limited to this field of use.
Control pads of various types are known and used across a relatively wide variety of fields. Typically, such pads include one or more keys, buttons or pressure responsive areas which upon application of suitable pressure by a user, generate a signal which is supplied to associated control circuitry.
Unfortunately, prior art control pads are somewhat limited, in that they only allow for a single configuration of keys, buttons or pressure sensitive areas. Standard layouts rarely exist in a given field, and so a user is frequently compelled to learn a new layout with each control pad they use. For example, many automatic teller machines (xe2x80x9cATMsxe2x80x9d) and electronic finds transfer at point of sale (xe2x80x9cEFTPOSxe2x80x9d) devices use different layouts, notwithstanding their relatively similar data entry requirements. This can be potentially confusing for a user who must determine for each control pad the location of buttons required to be depressed. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that such control pads frequently offer more options than the user is interested in, or even able to use.
Overlay templates for computer keyboards and the like are known. However they are relatively inflexible in design terms and require a user to correctly configure the system with which the keyboard is associated, each time the overlay is to be used.
International Application No PCT/FR95/00827 published in French under PCT Publication No. WO 95/35534, an English language translation of which is conveniently available as Australian Patent Publication No AU-A-28896/95, discloses a smart card reading device intended for the remote control of equipment, for example. That document disclosed a smart card reader operable as a remote control for a television or video recorder in which a smart card, having user interpretable icons or indicia printed thereon, is inserted into a reader beneath a transparent keypad. The icons and keys of the keypad were regularly arranged enabling the user to select a function corresponding to the underlying indicia. Contained within the electronic memory of the smart card was a mapping of the indicia to the individual keys enabling the reader to transmit to the television or video recorder an instruction to perform a function.
Another card reading device described in Australian Patent Publication No. AU-A-53527/99 comprises a controller, having a housing which includes a smart card receptacle and viewing area. The controller also includes a sensor means in the form of a transparent pressure sensitive membrane covering the viewing area. A smart card including control indicia can be inserted into the control template receptacle, such that the pressure sensitive membrane covers the upper face of the smart card. The control indicia are visible within the viewing area through the pressure sensitive membrane. However, the specific configuration of such a device is problematic, and involves maximising the functional area of the card, as well as facilitating card insertion and removal.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of existing arrangements.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an electronic card reader for reading an electronic card having a substrate and an electronic memory having data stored therein for controlling data controlled equipment, said electronic reader comprising:
a touch sensitive substantially transparent membrane having an upper surface configured to be depressible by a user of said reader;
a receptacle shaped to receive said electronic card, said receptacle being arranged beneath said transparent membrane, wherein an inner support surface of said receptacle has a substantially curved contour configured to guide said electronic card into a fully inserted position and wherein said electronic card received therein can be viewed through said touch sensitive membrane; and
electronic circuitry means coupled to said membrane to read said data from said memory according to depression of said membrane, said data controlled equipment having a function controlled by receipt of said data and communicating with said electronic card reader to receive said data therefrom.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an electronic card reader for reading an electronic card having a substrate and an electronic memory having data stored therein, said electronic reader comprising:
a touch sensitive substantially transparent membrane having an upper surface configured to be depressible by a user of said reader;
a receptacle shaped to receive said electronic card, said receptacle being arranged beneath said transparent membrane, wherein an inner support surface of said receptacle has a substantially curved contour configured to guide said electronic card into a fully inserted position and wherein said electronic card received therein can be viewed through said touch sensitive membrane; and
electronic circuitry means coupled to said membrane to read said data from said memory according to depression of said membrane.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided an electronic card reader having no moving parts, said reader being configured for reading an electronic card having a substrate and an electronic memory having data stored therein, said electronic reader comprising:
a touch sensitive substantially transparent membrane having an upper surface configured to be depressible by a user of said reader;
a receptacle shaped to receive said electronic card, said receptacle being arranged beneath said transparent membrane, wherein an inner support surface of said receptacle has a substantially curved contour configured to guide said electronic card into a fully inserted position and wherein said electronic card received therein can be viewed through said touch sensitive membrane; and
electronic circuitry means coupled to said membrane to read said data from said memory according to depression of said membrane.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided an electronic card reader having no moving parts, said reader being configured for reading an electronic card having a substrate and an electronic memory having data stored therein, said electronic reader comprising:
a receptacle shaped to receive said electronic card, said receptacle being arranged beneath a touch sensitive substantially transparent membrane, wherein an inner support surface of said receptacle has a substantially curved contour configured to guide said electronic card into a fully inserted position and wherein said electronic card received therein can be viewed through said touch sensitive membrane; and
electronic circuitry means coupled to said membrane to read said data from said memory according to depression of said membrane by a user.
According to still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a reader apparatus for an electronic smart card device characterised by a transparent touch panel configured to overly said smart card device when arranged in a reading position and by the absence of moving parts by which said user configures said smart card device in said reading position.
Other aspects of the invention are also disclosed.